Truth Or Lie
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: "I think Finn's cheating on me." She admitted not missing the knowing looks Sam and Puck gave each other. And that's when she realised - they were in on it too. One-Shot


**A/N: Another one shot. What can I say? **

**This one is slightly different and I know there's going to be points in this where you are probably going to hate me but please stick through it :)**

They had met four years ago. Finn was the drummer for a small band and she had been at one of their gigs. She knew straight away when she looked into his amber eyes that she'd end up falling in love with this guy. So when he'd asked her on a date as he grabbed drinks for his band members, she had said yes without even thinking about it.

Flash forward four years and here she was in the kitchen of the home that they shared, cooking dinner. She heard the tell-tale sign of the key in the lock and quickly dished their dinner onto two plates and onto the table.

"I'm home." Finn called out and she brushed her hands onto her trousers before jumping into his arms as he came into the kitchen.

"I missed you today." She murmured, placing butterfly kisses along his neck.

"You too." He told her, pressing his lips to hers. "Something smells delicious."

She giggled before jumping down and gesturing to the table. "Bon Appetite."

Dinner passed with the usual chatter. How was work? Anything interesting happen today? What songs was the band working on at the moment?

When dinner was finished, she grabbed his hand and led him up to the bedroom before pulling his shirt off of his shoulders. He cottoned on immediently before he shredded her t-shirt and hoisted her legs around his legs around his waist before he layed her down on the bed.

* * *

"Babe?" Finn called out the next evening as he entered the living room where she sat.

"Hey honey, dinner's on the top. I thought we could eat it in here tonight?" She replied and he raised an eyebrow. She was never one to promote mess.

"There's a new show on I want to watch." She explained and he nodded in understanding.

They sat in silence for about half hour until Finn decided to talk.

"So, a new agent came by today for an interview." He told her and she looked up.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, we had to do this interview with her, deciding whether she'd be able to bring anything to the band and all that." She nodded, so far all of Finn's agents or managers had been male, she wasn't sure how she felt about this 'she' business.

"Oh right. And what did you think of her?" She asked, trying to sound normal rather that she was fishing for information.

"Well Puck was all for her." Of course he would be. That meant she was hot. "Sam too."

"And you?"

"Well you know what them two are like. I'm thinking more about the band rather than whether I'll be able to get her in my bed." Finn told her rubbing her shoulder. He knew how insecure she was but he honestly didn't understand it.

She put the plates down on the coffee table before hoisting her legs over his lap, ready to make her claim.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too."

* * *

Two weeks later and something wasn't right. Finn was so distant from her lately and she knew him well enough to know this meant he was either lying or keeping something from her.

He was distant physically as well, they hadn't really done _anything _and she couldn't work it out. She tried to tell herself that she was being paranoid but she couldn't rid herself of the nagging feeling.

She awoke to the sunlight streaming onto her bare back and rubbed her eyes before glancing around the room to find Finn in front on the mirror trying to fix his tie.

"Morning." She murmured and he turned and smiled at her before turning back to the mirror.

"Need some help?" She teased, walking over and adjusting the tie. "There that's better."

"Thanks." He muttered before grabbing his jacket and making to walk out of the door but she grabbed his shoulder and stood on her tip toes to press her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and there was no effort on his part.

"Ok, bye." He walked out of the bedroom door as she stood there with a frown on her face.

"I love you." She called only to be met with silence. She ran to the top of the stairs just as he was picking up his keys. "Hey. Did you not hear me? I said I love you."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "Oh sorry."

With that he walked out of the door, leaving her to wonder just what was going on.

* * *

She put her key in the lock and turned it before walking into her home, later that evening. She was home four hours earlier than usual as she had a pounding headache.

She placed her keys on the side before walking into the kitchen. She furrowed her eyebrows a she took in the two empty cups on the table that weren't there when she left this morning.

She listened carefully but couldn't hear any noise so silently walked up the stairs, coming to a stop outside of her and Finn's bedroom.

_Open the door, _She told herself. _This is Finn we're talking about._

She pushed the door open to be met by the sight of the bedding all over the floor and what was left on the bed was all crumpled. She gasped, trying to think of any other explanation but coming up blank.

She turned on her heel and decided to leave the house.

Sure enough when she came home later, at her usual time, the bedding was all back to normal and the cups were no-where to be found.

* * *

"Is Finn around?" She asked, knocking on the door to the studio in which Finn's band rehearsed and recorded.

Puck and Sam both glanced up at her with worried looks on their faces.

"Urm no…I thought he was heading back home." Sam told her and she nodded.

"Oh right, I must have missed him." She plastered a fake smile on her face before turning back the way she had just come before doing another turn to face the boys again.

"Actually, I was wondering. Has Finn been acting weird at all lately?" She asked but the boys shook their heads.

"Not that we've noticed." Puck said slowly and she nodded running her tongue across her lip.

"I think Finn's cheating on me." She admitted, throwing herself down on a chair. She didn't, however, miss the worried/knowing looks that Puck and Sam exchanged.

They were in on it as well. Maybe they'd all had a laugh behind her back about it. She couldn't believe it. She was close with Puck and Sam, always had been. This new woman must be a right charmer.

She left the studio without another word.

* * *

It was three days after and she was on her way back from her best friend – and Finn's step brother – Kurt's house. For some reason Kurt was acting really strange before she left. Something about his phone going dead so he had to borrow hers, unfortunately, her own phone was dead.

She walked into the front room and her heart dropped at the sight. On the couch was Finn talking and opposite him was a beautiful woman whose head was thrown back in laughter.

The door slammed shut behind her, alerting the pair to her presence. Finn froze and stared at her whilst the woman looked away guiltily before standing up and handing her coffee cup to Finn.

"Thanks for the coffee." She murmured before coming towards the door. They stared at each other. Brunette taking in the blonde, brown eyes scanning green.

When the door slammed shut behind her, she turned to Finn and gave him a questionable look. He simply stared back at her before finally giving some answers.

"She's the new agent I was telling you about a month ago, remember? She came back today to discuss ideas." He explained before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

She walked slowly up the stairs but not before she heard Finn whispering harshly down the phone.

"You were meant to _call."_

* * *

The next evening, she had one final straw to grab at with their relationship. Walking into their bedroom, she saw Finn propped up against the headboard, looking at something on his phone.

"Hey baby," She said as he glanced up at her before looking back down at his phone.

Right, she was fed up of this. She stalked over, grabbing his neck and forcing his lips to hers before pulling his shirt roughly off his shoulders.

"Stop." He said against her lips but she continued, she had to do this. She unbuckled his belt and pulled off her own trousers. She knew full well from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to do this but she had to _try._

It was awful. She knew he wasn't enjoying it and to be honest neither was she and when it was done he simply stared at her with guilty eyes. But she knew the guilt wasn't for _her_, it was for the _other woman. _

Without another word, she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She sat on the toilet seat lid and cried. This was it. It was over for good. She knew that now.

She walked as casually as she could before grabbing a bag and throwing all her clothes in it. Make-up and accessories followed after, until there was no trace of her in the bedroom. Finn didn't try to stop her, he didn't even say anything but just as she was about to leave, she spun around to face him.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you love her?" She had to know. At least then she'd understand why he did it.

Finn nodded. "I do. More than anything. And I'm really sorry that it happened like this and I'm sorry for what I've put you through but I really do _love _her."

She nodded before turning on her heel and walking out the door. When she got outside the apartment she debated whether to take the lift or stairs. She decided on the stairs but as she was half way down, she spotted _her_ coming up the other way. Finn had obviously called her.

They both paused and she could see the other woman looked guilty, perhaps she was expecting a slap but neither said anything and once again a brunette passed a blonde, green eyes scanning brown.

Then the moment was gone and she stepped outside and saw the intruder's car in on the other side of the road.

But she'd get through this and she'd get over Finn because she was Quinn Fabray and she could get through anything.

**A/N: Ok, so who thought this was from Rachel's point of view? No, I could never do that to my babies. Not that I think cheating is right in any situation - just putting that out there. **

**So, let me know what you thought and if you fell for my little trick. **

**Review,**

**Paige :) **


End file.
